Kodomo no Omacha: Sana's Day Off
by Akira Setsuya
Summary: Sana goes to the mall with Rei-kun and goes shopping for both of them.


****

Kodomo no Omacha: Sana-chan's Day Off

[Sana is dreaming]

Voice: Yapa.

Sana: (opens her eyes and looks at the clock then falls back asleep)

Voice: DAKOU!

Sana: (slingshots up wide-eyed) Eah! OH NO IM LATE!

[Sana is seen running around her house chibi-style getting ready for her outing with 

Rei, aka: her pimp.]

****

Sana: (runs down stairs and sees Mama and Maro-Chan (a squirrel) on a roller coaster hat) MOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!

Mama: You need the sleep to grow. You're not going until you eat.

Maro-Chan: Squeak Squeeeeeak!

Sana: But I'm already la....

Mama: I don't care you need the protein to grow.

Sana: But...

Mama: No buts eat.

Sana: (sits down at the table and is eating very fast) Done!

Mama: You may go.

[The runs from the table and the plate is seen spinning]

Sana: (Runs down the hallway to the front door when Rei-Kun opens the door.) 

REI-KUN! (Jumps onto Rei-kun) You ready.

Rei-kun: Yes.

[A little screen shot of a sign that says "Rei-Kun's careful driving"]

[Rei-kun revs up the car seeming like he's going to go fast but then he goes 2 mph out of the garage and up the street]

Sana: (waving her arms up and down) FASTER FASTER FASTER!

[Meanwhile outside the care people are seen passing them]

Rei-kun: I will do anything to get you to our destination safely.

Sana- (watery eye) Rei-kun. (Starts hugging Rei-kun and the car is seen doing flips over a hill and dodging people)

Rei-kun: BRAH!

[A little screen shot of a sign that says "At the Mall"]

Sana: Ahhh...I'm in paradise. 

Rei-kun: So this is what girl's paradise is...a mall?

Sana: Yes the mall. A whole lot of stores all put into one building with lights, people and the smell of new clothes.

Rei-kun: Uh huh.

Sana: Let go! (Grab's Rei-kun's hand and drags him all over the place)

Rei-kun: Slow down...I think I'm going to be sick!

Sana: This store looks nice. (They enter a clothing store) I'll take this...this and this. OH! Can't forget this!

Rei-Kun: (is shown holding a pile of boxes that just keep getting bigger and bigger) Can we go now.

Sana: Go where? I still have clothes to buy.

Rei-Kun: We were supposed to be at lunch.

Sana: So. (Stomach growls) Ah ha ha hm. Oh. Ok lets go to lunch. It'll be romantic.

Rei-kun: Where do you want to eat?

Sana: (thinks)Umm....Ahhh...Hmm....BURGER KING!

[Rei-kun face faults]

Rei-kun: You sure.

Sana: Yes I'm sure. Mom never lets me have...I mean. I just want Burger King.

Rei-kun: What ever you say.

[A little sign that says "Lunch Time!"]

Rei-kun: (cutting his hamburger with a plastic fork and eating his fries with a fork) don't you think you should be a little bit neater.

Sana: (Scarfing down the hamburger and fires) Wha?

Rei-kun: People know who you are. You're a famous person.

Sana: Yeah so. This is called fast food. It made to be eaten fast, not with a fork and knife.

Rei-Kun: (puts the knife and fork down and picks up the hamburger) 

Sana: You can do it Rei-kun!

Rei-kun: (eating like a normal person) Your right it is better.

Sana: I told you it was. Now when were done with this. Were going shopping for you!

Rei-kun: ACK! But but....

Sana: No buts.

[The babbit cuts in]

Babbit: Sana loves to buy clothes and when she has all the clothes she need she goes to the next person she's with and buys them clothes. In this instance.... It is Rei-kun.

[Babbit leaves]

Rei-kun: Done.

Sana: Same here. LETS GO!

Rei-kun: Don't you think we should get home. You have to go to work in 3 hours.

Sana: That is three hours and I still haven't gotten you any cloths.

Rei-kun: I really don't need any clothes.

Sana: YES YOU DO! (grabs his hand and drags him into the closest store)

Rei-kun: These are normal clothes.

Sana: Yes these are normal clothes.

[Suddenly Hiyama walks in]

Hiyama: Sana.

Sana: Monkey boy.

Rei-kun: What?

Hiyama: What are you doing?

Sana: Shopping!

Hiyama: Who's this?

Sana: This is my pimp, Rei-kun. He's also my manager and my boy friend.

Hiyama: Do you even know what a pimp is?

Sana: Yes. I give him my allowance every month.

Hiyama: I'll think I'll leave you and your pimp alone.

Sana: Well now monkey boy has a good idea.

[Hiyama leaves]

Sana: Now where were we. OH YEAH! Getting clothes for you.

[Rei-kun is seen with various outfits on.]

Sana: We'll take all of them.

Rei-kun: We will.

Sana: Yes we will.

[Sana looks at her watch]  
  
Sana: AHH! WE HAVE 30 MINUETS BEFORE THE FILMING! (grabs Rei-kun and runs for the car)

[Back to Rei-kun's careful driving. Sana is still doing the hurry up motion from before and is hugging Rei-kun again making him dodge people and flip over hills]

Rei-kun: We made it. (is in tropical clothing)

Sana: Yes we did.

Rei-kun: Well you go in and I'll be in in a few minutes.

Sana: OK! (Runs inside)

[Rei-kun walks in in his tropical outfit and Sana takes pictures on a Polaroid and hands them out to the stage crew]

Sana: Thank you Rei-kun.

Rei-kun: Oh god. 

Authors Notes: 

Wow its 12:00 P.M. Oh great I have to wake up for school in 6 hours. Well about the fic. This might of been a little dull since I was working half asleep. Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
